Kissu-me
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Soukisu] Sousuke intenta animar a Kisumi. Pero no pueden evitar acabar discutiendo.


Kisumi pasó sus manos por la arena. La superficie aún conservaba algo de la calidez del sol, pero en cuanto enterrabas los dedos en ella, todo estaba frío. Suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, poniendo su mochila debajo de su cabeza para estar un poco más cómodo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero no le apetecía nada aparecer por casa todavía. Para lo poco que le quedaba de playa pensaba disfrutarla todo lo que podía.

—Otra vez sin verano...

—¿Qué?

Kisumi se asustó; dando un bote y sentándose con la espalda muy recta, esparciendo arena por todas partes por culpa del movimiento repentino. Miró hacia arriba a riesgo de quedarse ciego por culpa de los rayos de Sol que aún quedaban.

Cuando vio quien era el que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, hizo un mohín con la boca, como el de un perrito desvalido.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que me has asustado para echarte unas risas.

Sousuke se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo en el ceño. Llevaba unas bolsas de plástico llenas, probablemente acababa de llegar de hacer la compra o algo así. Tan serio y responsable, como siempre...

—Estoy visitando a mi familia este fin de semana. Y yo también sé hacer bromas, que lo sepas.

—No, si eso ya lo sé. Lo que me parece raro es que tengas la capacidad de reírte, eso es muy humano.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Ya estoy en ella, gracias —Kisumi se encogió, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas, mirando las olas con aire melancólico.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Sousuke, ahora algo preocupado, se sentó en la arena a la izquierda de Kisumi. Con las piernas cruzadas y dejando las bolsas a su espalda para que no estorbaran.

—Te va a parecer una tontería.

—Como todo lo que me dices, tranquilo.

Kisumi le miró ofendido, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza y suspiró, volviendo a observar el mar, acostumbrado a las contestaciones de su ex-compañero de clase.

—Creo que voy a suspender matemáticas.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

—Sí. Ya te dije que te iba a parecer una tontería. Da igual, yo ya...

—A ver pero — Sousuke le interrumpió sin miramientos —. Si mal no recuerdo... Las matemáticas siempre se te han dado fatal, eso no es ninguna novedad. Y siempre las consigues aprobar después de las vacaciones de verano.

—Sí ¡pero siempre me quedo sin poder ir a ningún lado! ¡Puede que tú pises una piscina todos los días pero el resto de mortales tenemos que conformarnos con ir sólo en verano!

—Venga. Si eso te va a afectar tanto, te podemos colar un día Rin y yo en Samezuka para que te eches unos largos.

—Gracias, no sabía que podías ser tan amable. Hoy estoy descubriendo muchas facetas de ti que no había visto antes.

—¡Ey! —respondió Sousuke ofendido — yo siempre soy simpático.

Kisumi se empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que una bandada de gaviotas despegó desde unas rocas y empezaron a revolotear excitadas por encima de ellos.

—Sí, claro —intentaba replicarle Kisumi entre carcajadas —. Se te conoce por todo el país como Sousuke el agradable. Vaya morro que tienes. ¿Te recuerdo aquella vez usando éramos pequeños y estábamos en el recreo? ¿Cuando se acercaron unos chicos más mayores para jugar con nosotros a la pelota? ¿Qué les dijiste?

—No me acuerdo bien... —contestó el más alto murmurando entre dientes.

—Les dijiste que antes de jugar con una panda de torpes, mejor te ibas a tu casa a tocarte los huevos.

—Mentira, les dije que mejor me iba a casa a mirar la pintura secarse, que sería más emocionante.

—Bueno, casi lo mismo.

—¡Para nada! ¡No tienen nada que ver!

—Bueno. ¡Pero fue tu intención, fijo! Para tener 9 años tenías muy mala leche.

—¿Quieres sacar trapos sucios, eh? Vale, vamos a sacarlos. Yo me acuerdo de cuando éramos pequeños y te caíste a una charca. Cuando saliste parecías el monstruo del pantano pero lloriqueando, lleno de algas y cosas verdes y una rana en tu cabeza.

—¡Resbalé intentando cazar un renacuajo porque Makoto quería uno pero no se atrevía a acercarse a cogerlo!

—¡JA!

—¡Era por una buena causa! —Kisumi apretó los labios como los de un pez y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado con Su compañero —. De todas maneras da igual, al final Haru le cazó luego unos cuantos y se los regaló...

Ahí Sousuke sí que pudo reírse a gusto. No había nada como las risas por venganza.

—Te sigo debiendo una toalla de aquella vez... —añadió.

Kisumi pareció pensarse algo antes de seguir hablando.

—Un momento... Yo me acuerdo de otra...

Las risas de Sousuke se interrumpieron bruscamente, mientras que la sonrisa de Kisumi se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande y sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta casi no poder verse.

—Me acuerdo de cierta persona... Que estando un día en clase de gimnasia...

—No sigas con eso —por si el tono de voz de Sousuke no era suficiente advertencia, la mirada que le acompañaba, era aterradora. Un extraño y amenazador brillo cruzó sus fríos ojos azules.

Kisumi no se dejó amedrentar y siguió hablando alegremente.

—Se hizo pis...

—¡Yo era muy pequeño!

Sousuke, avergonzado, empujó a Kisumi. Que por muy poquito no aterriza de cara en la arena. Las risas hacían que le fallara la fuerza.

—¡Y había avisado al profesor!

En ese punto a Kisumi le dolía muchísimo la barriga del esfuerzo de intentar no reírse a mandíbula batiente.

—¡No fue culpa mía!

—¡Para por favor! ¡Que voy a acabar como tú ese día en clase! ¡Que aquí no hay baños!

—Pues vete al agua, a ver si así te ahogas y me dejas en paz.

Kisumi se volvió a sentar, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y luego intentando quitarse la arena de la ropa. Cosa imposible porque ya estaba embadurnado por todo un costado.

Sousuke no le dejó tregua antes de volver a hablar.

—¡Tú cantaste "La Isla Bonita" de Madonna en la fiesta de fin de curso de primaria delante de alumnos y profesores!

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Ese top me quedaba muy bien!

—Y me acuerdo de cierta fiesta de pijamas en casa de Rin...

—¿Cuál? — preguntó Kisumi —. ¿Cuando fuimos a celebrar su cumpleaños allí porque había pillado la gripe?

—Sí. Me acuerdo que hicimos una fiesta con tarta, regalos y como nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien, la madre de Rin nos dejó quedarnos a dormir a los dos.

—¡Es verdad! Gou quería quedarse durmiendo con nosotros y no la dejaron. Pobrecita. Cómo lloró...

Sousuke le brindó una pequeña sonrisa soñadora, recordando aquel día.

—Sí... Y luego por la noche me diste un beso mientras Rin roncaba...

El de pelo rosa abrió tanto los ojos, que Sousuke se llegó a plantear si era posible que se pudieran salir de sus cuencas.

—¡Se supone que estabas dormido! ¡¿Te acuerdas de eso?!

—Claro que sí. Fuiste mi primer beso — le respondió su amigo echándose hacia atrás y apoyando su peso en sus manos. Mirando las gaviotas que les sobrevolaban, como si no le importara nada soltar aquella bomba, o como si estuviera simplemente hablando del tiempo.

Kisumi sintió cómo sus orejas ardían. Estaba segurísimo de que se estaba poniendo rojo como un cangrejo. ¿Por qué no podía de paso convertirse en uno y meterse debajo de una roca para no salir nunca jamás?

—Además luego seguiste durmiendo abrazado a mí. Si tu intención era ser disimulado... Lo siento pero lo haces fatal.

—¡Noooooo!

—Y babaste un poco de la almohada...

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso es mentira!

Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando que el frío de sus palmas bajara el calor de sus mejillas. Su madre le había comentado alguna vez que, a veces, cuando echaba la siesta en el sofá, se le caía un hilillo de baba de la boca. Pero pensaba que ese dato se podría quedar como un sucio y oscuro secreto de familia.

Ahora tendría que matar a Sousuke...

—Vaya, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por fin he encontrado algo que te da vergüenza? No me lo puedo creer…

Kisumi se giró súper decidido a reñir a su amigo de la infancia. Pero se encontró con la cara de este demasiado cerca de él.

—Ca… ¡Cállate! ¡Yo era muy pequeño y…!

—¿Y qué?

—¿Me daba miedo dormir solo? —intentó excusarse Kisumi.

—¿Fue solo por eso? —inquirió Sousuke.

¡¿Siempre se había acercado tanto para hablar o era sólo que ese día le apetecía tocar las narices más de lo normal?!

—Yo que pensaba que te gustaba, o algo así… —añadió. Su hombro rozaba el de Kisumi. Que sentía su cara arder con la fuerza de mil soles. Goku podría haber usado esa energía para pelear y le hubiera sobrado la mitad.

—¡JA!

Ahora era el turno de reír de Kisumi, pero no engañaba a nadie. Aquella había sido una risa demasiado forzada.

—¿Tú? ¿Gustarme a mí? Venga, no alucines.

—Vaya, Kisumi, me parece muy raro que puedas sonrojarte, esa es una capacidad muy humana, ¿lo sabes?

Vale. No eran imaginaciones de Kisumi. Sousuke estaba MUY cerca. DEMASIADO cerca. A pesar de las bromas. Esos ojos azules le estaban mirando muy serios. Su cara tenía una expresión adusta y decidida. Y sus intenciones estaban muy claras.

Kisumi decidió dejarse llevar y cerró los ojos, esperando.

Y esperando…

Cansado de esperar un beso que parecía que no llegaba frunció el ceño, extrañado, y abrió un ojo para encontrarse a Sousuke mirándole de manera burlona.

—¿Ves cómo me gusta hacer bromas? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Ya lo veo. ¡Bromas de mierda! —le gritó Kisumi enfadado empujándole con las dos manos a la arena y recogiendo sus cosas para alejarse de él y volver a su casa. Prefería estar en su cama rebozándose en su sufrimiento por haber suspendido, y ahora encima también por hacer el ridículo.

—Vamos, ¡no te enfades! ¡Vamos a hablarlo!

—Te jodes. ¡Has perdido tu oportunidad!

—¿Oportunidad de qué?

Kisumi hinchó los carrillos como un niño enfadado y (esta vez sí) empezó a caminar muy digno y con la espalda muy recta a grandes zancadas hacia su hogar.

Sousuke detrás de él, recogía apurado las bolsas de la compra para seguirle mientras intentaba gritarle algo. Ahora que se fastidiara. Si quería algo de Kisumi que se disculpara y se lo trabajara.

* * *

*Sale de debajo de una roca*  
Sé que tengo que actualizar otro fic, pero no he podido evitar caerme en la poza del Soukisu otra vez :_D Tengo debilidad por los idiotas.


End file.
